


Tiger Studio

by vminanon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, M/M, Mild Smut, Nipple Piercings, No Angst, One Shot, Smut, Tattoo Artist Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, implied versatile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vminanon/pseuds/vminanon
Summary: The first time they meet, Soonyoung feels like he’s struck by lightning. Where did Seungcheol hide this guy? Probably behind himself because look at that bite-sized man. There’s a moment when Soonyoung contemplates telling him he can put his shirt back on, but there’s no point since it’ll come off right away anyway. Plus he looks cute all tortured.It’s cute how guarded Jihoon wants to present himself when his face is an open book. It makes Soonyoung want to coax more out of him, but he’s a professional so under no circumstances is he willing to make him uncomfortable.Regretfully, that doesn't mean he doesn’t want to dip his finger into Jihoon’s dimple.(Alternatively, Jihoon crushes hard on the guy who pierces his nipples)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Tiger Studio

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is Soonyoung's POV, but none of the story is. Sorry if that's annoying/confusing. I was considering writing from his POV too, but decided against it, so consider the summary a 'bonus.' I've read through this so many times that I have no clue if it's okay or trash. I haven't written this much for one fic in ages and tbh I rushed it a little because I didn't want to abandon it forever and because I used it as incentive to begin writing this soonhoon ABO au that won't leave me alone.
> 
> I hope this way too, yet not quite enough, detailed account of the art of nipple piercing is okay,,
> 
> Also the smut is after 'Bonus,' so if you don't care for it it's easily skippable. I was considering having it in a separate chapter, but it's short and I didn't feel like splitting this into two.

Here they are, in front of Tiger Studio. Odd name for a tattoo and piercing studio, but what does Jihoon know? The neon sign of a tiger’s head in the window actually looks pretty neat, and Seungcheol swears to this place. His senior doesn’t have a lot of tattoos or piercings, but he knows plenty of people in the industry that do. While the idols at their company tend to be advised not to get visible tattoos, the same standard isn’t held for staff members and the like.

And apparently Seungcheol is chummy with the guy who runs the place.

“Hyungie!” A ball of energy with bright orange hair launches onto Seungcheol the moment they step inside. 

“Soonyoung,” Seungcheol sounds exasperated, but entertains him for a few seconds before putting him back on the ground. “Behave.”

Whatever Jihoon had been expecting it wasn’t _this._ He might have to check his prejudices later. Soonyoung is — _hot—_ wearing a short sleeved button up and ripped jeans and there’s barely a trace of skin that isn’t occupied by ink. His face is mostly bare though, from ink anyway; he’s got a stud on both sides of his nose, a snug septum ring and a piercing through the middle of his lower lip. Plenty of earrings dangling too. _Is that a tongue piercing?_ He does his best not to stare, but it’s hard when the guy in front of him has more tattoos than he’s ever seen on another person. In real life anyway. They’re vibrant and loud, much like him.

Seungcheol waves at the receptionist, but quickly reverts his attention back to the man in front of them.

“Soonyoung this is Jihoon. Jihoon, Soonyoung.” Seungcheol gestures between them.

“Nice to meet you, Jihoonie. How can I help you today?”

“Um, you too,” Jihoon’s a bit caught off guard by his energy. Not to mention the nickname. “Well I kind of— I want,” He licks his lips awkwardly. Why is the stranger looking at him so patiently? It almost makes Jihoon feel like even more of an ass. “A nipple piercing.” Why is he like this in front of strangers… 

“Well that can easily be arranged,” Unexpectedly, Soonyoung winks at him. “You have any experience with piercings? I’ll give you the rundown anyway, but a history is useful to see if your body is likely to reject it.”

“Not a one.” Jihoon says with a grimace.

“ _Ooo_ , bold first choice. I like it!”

“He had a question though.” Seungcheol clears his throat and gives him a slight push, making him stumble forward. Right, it completely slipped his mind.

“Hm?” Soonyoung tilts his head, staring at him intently.

“So my nipples— well they’re inverted. Is that a problem?”

“Ah, good on you for mentioning that beforehand! It depends what type they are, so I’ll almost have to check.” The guy will have to see him topless to pierce him so he really shouldn’t feel this flustered by the idea.

“Mind if I take a quick look now? We can head to the back if you’d like privacy.”

Jihoon feels heat creeping up his neck, but it’s no big deal —he’s not even the only topless person in the shop right now— so he shakes his head and pulls off his loose tank top without letting his snapback fall off. He has to stop himself from stepping backwards when the piercer slash tattoo-artist steps into his space.

“How easily do you coax them out?”

“Honestly.. it depends,” Jihoon sucks in a breath and rubs the back of his neck and feels as awkward as ever hoping no one cares to listen in on their conversation. “Will the room be cold? That should help…”

“Ah, of course. I have like twenty minutes to spare before I have to set up for my next appointment. You down?”

“N-now?” Jihoon looks from Soonyoung to Seungcheol. Anxiety hits him like a sack of bricks and he’s suddenly doubting if he should even do this. He wasn’t expecting to have it done today.

“Yeah I’ll just lower the temperature of the piercing studio and we can try saying hello to your little friends.” Jihoon _almost_ makes the most indignant sound in the back of his throat. Almost. “Ah, do you want one or both?”

“O-one is fine,” Jihoon crosses his arms in front of his naked chest.

“You sure you don’t want both?” Seungcheol winks at him.

“One is fine.” He repeats, adamantly this time since it’s directed at his friend.

“Minghao do me a favour, will you!” The bright young man yells towards the receptionist and walks over to him. Just across the room Minghao rolls his eyes. He’s got a lot of tattoos as well, but they’re all black and grey. Even his hair is a cold, faded lilac, almost grey, and he’s got a lot of piercings compared to Soonyoung. Intimidating guy for sure. Minghao looks slightly annoyed to be pulled away from his phone, but he does as he’s told anyway and walks towards the back to prepare the room.

“If you please,” Soonyoung motions for Jihoon to follow him and he does. They stop in front of a glass counter showing off numerous different piercing jewellery and Soonyoung points to the relevant section. “Anything strike your fancy?”

Jihoon is left staring at the vast selection for a while before Soonyoung speaks again. “It’s best to start with a barbell, for the healing process, but it doesn’t hurt to know the options for when it’s healed.” Soonyoung shows him the different rings, but the _captive bead rings,_ as the piercer calls them, seem a bit much for his tastes. The shields are surprisingly pretty, but wouldn’t it be excessive? Certainly not something for everyday use. He’ll definitely stick with the barbell. Probably.

“14 gauge is most common for men,” Soonyoung points to a regular looking barbell. “but you can go larger or smaller in time. We’ll have to check the size of your nipples first, of course.” Being reminded that he might need help by this stranger to coax his nipple out makes Jihoon turn red all over again. He does his best to shake it off though; the guy is clearly a professional despite his antics. Jihoon is hardly the first person to be pierced by this guy. Nipple piercings aren’t the most embarrassing piercings he can think of either, though he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling timid about the whole affair. “If you want some stones at the tips though that’s cool.” Soonyoung tilts his head and smiles expectantly.

“Regular is fine.” Why does his throat feel dry all of a sudden?

“Cool, then let’s do this!” He claps and starts walking. The energy radiating from Soonyoung is pretty infectious. He’s unable to feel anxious about what’s about to happen for long periods at a time. Jihoon supposes it’s a good thing to be a people person when doing something so personal as tattooing or piercing someone.

Seungcheol walks over to Minghao, once he’s back at his desk, and strikes up a conversation. Just how much time has the older producer spent here? 

Jihoon follows the piercer into a white, brightly lit room. It smells even more like a hospital in here than the rest of the studio, but that’s a good thing. Means they’re reputable. Not that he thinks Seungcheol would bring him to a sketchy tattoo parlour. He might even thank him later for mentioning this place. Maybe. Can’t be too frivolous with his affections; it’d reduce the stock value.

“Now if you stand up against the wall,” Soonyoung reaches his hand out and Jihoon removes his cap and tentatively brings his hand with the shirt and cap forward, questioning if that’s what he meant. The tattoo artist put them on a knob behind the door.

“You didn’t lose a bet or something?” Soonyoung nods towards the door and the producer understands the implication immediately.

“Ah, no not at all,” He insists. This isn’t something you make bets or dares about. That’s just stupid. The question makes him falter a bit though. “Why, is it weird for a guy to do this?”

Soonyoung’s eyes widen and he quickly shakes his hand. “Oh, no I assure you it’s not. It’s pretty evenly split don’t worry. ” The piercer smiles apologetically.

“Oh,” He knows other guys who’s done it, and that he’s got nothing to be ashamed of, but it’s a relief to hear it from someone who does it for a living.

“I just don’t pierce or tattoo under those circumstances. Out of principle. I doubt hyung would make bets like that, but it doesn’t hurt to ask.” See? _Reputable_.

Jihoon watches silently as Soonyoung prepares. Hands washed and sterilised, the black gloves too. His bright orange hair jumps when he steps over to Jihoon with a black marker and what he presumes is a disinfectant wipe. “You sure I can’t tempt you to do both?”

“I don’t have enough courage,” He admits and licks the corner of his upper lip. “Maybe another time.”

“Sorry if I’m pressuring you, I’m just a sucker for symmetry,” Soonyoung smiles sheepishly, eyes closing and he lifts his right hand that’s holding the wipe. “This might feel a bit cold, okay?” He doesn’t move until Jihoon nods. It’s funny how he feels embarrassed, like he’s doing something wrong when the combination of the alcoholic wipe and the cool air of the ac makes his left nipple stir slightly. “I’ll line up both anyway so I get the position just right, okay? And which one?”

“Mm,” Jihoon simply nods and waits for Soonyoung to throw away the wipe. Is it okay to say the right nipple when the left one is so well underway? “The right, please.” The marker against his bare chest is colder than he expected it to be. Keeping his head tall, he tries to look down at how Soonyoung is marking him. _Er, bad choice of words, Jihoon._ It looks like he’s about to go in for a minor surgery.

“Well at least it doesn’t look like we’ll have to use the clamps.” Soonyoung says way too casually making Jihoon choke on air and almost lose his balance.

“Sorry?”

“Sensitive, huh?” Soonyoung laughs. “It would make it hurt more though so you should be glad.” GLAD? Jihoon didn’t even know it was an option thank fuck —he’d rather die than potentially pop a boner in front of this guy. To be fair the situation would probably be so uncomfortable that he wouldn’t have been able to, but still. Thank fuck.

“You mind?” Jihoon contemplates leaving, if only for a split second, as he watches the piercer make a pinching motion with his fingers. He sucks it up though and nods. Reminds himself that he wants this enough to feel mortified for a little while longer. He’ll live. Hopefully. _Just stay quiet for the love of God._ “This will— well, you know. Pinch a little.”

It’s not what he expected at all. He expected twisting, but the technique Soonyoung’s gloved fingers uses is not something he’d call inherently sexual. The piercer is focused on the whole area around his nipple. Pushing and pulling on the skin of, and around, his nipple. Soonyoung nods to himself as he sees the full shape of the nipple.

“I’d say this is too small for 14, but 16 gauge should be perfect.” Soonyoung steps away, grabs another wipe and marks around the erect nipple. The wet wipe rubs against his nipple again and Jihoon pretends not to notice his chest flushing. If the piercer does he certainly isn’t letting it on.

Soonyoung nods and motions for him to turn around and look in the floor to ceiling mirror. He tries his damndest not to look at Soonyoung through it. “How’s it look? Your nipples are slightly asymmetrical, but it won’t be noticeable to anyone even if you decide to pierce the other later. Well, except to a professional like me of course.”

Jihoon holds back a snort at that, but it’s good to know. He’ll definitely think about it. Especially if what everyone is saying about them is true. Not that he really needs even more sensitive nipples. “It looks great.” Jihoon gives a slight nod to the piercer.

“Awesome! Please sit.” He motions to the piercing chair in the middle of the room and Jihoon feels as though he lies more than sits down. Again the wet of the wipe against his nipple affects him, sending shivers down his spine. Jihoon notices the goosebumps rising down his arms and torso. “This will only take a second,” Soonyoung makes sure Jihoon looks him in the eye, still rubbing his nipple to keep it erect. “Now I want you to try to relax as much as possible to make it less painful, okay? Can you breathe for me?” Jihoon does as he’s told and receives a simple “good” from the older man. _Nope_. Definitely didn’t stir anything within him.

Jihoon closes his eyes, tries to distract himself as he hears the bag of the disposable needle open. _Breathe._ But the pain doesn’t come. He almost opens his eyes when Soonyoung starts casually asking him questions. “So do you work under Seungcheol hyung?”

Before answering he takes a deep breath. “Well I—“ And a sharp pain pierces his nipple. A flash of heat quickly envelops the surrounding area. “ _Fuck_.”

“See, that wasn’t so bad?” Soonyoung has yet to look up at him, busy tightening the ball of the barbell.

“No,” Jihoon smiles down at the slightly swollen area. “It really wasn’t. Thanks—“

“Hoshi is fine,” He says with a soft smile. “ _Now—_ allow me to tell you the do’s and don’ts before you go.” Soonyoung covers the area with a small bandage and gives him a thumbs up.

Apparently he has to change when he gets home. To him a loose fitting shirt seemed like the way to go, but according to the piercer that’s the opposite of what he should be wearing once the bandage is off. He gets the rundown on cleaning and keeping his (and other people’s) hands, etcetera, away from his nipple until it is healed. Who would have thought a nipple piercing could take up to a year to heal? He suddenly feels extra thankful for not getting both done in one go. It would upset his _morning/day/night schedule._ Then again Soonyoung did specify six months is on the long side when it comes to men’s nipples.

They’re back in the studio and he walks over to Seungcheol who immediately levels himself with his nipples. Straightening up, he gives Jihoon a thumbs up.

“Feel free to call the shop or stop by if you have any questions,” Soonyoung hands him their card. “Note the twitter if you prefer that. Minghao is quicker to answer there.” He deliberately says the last part loud enough for the man to hear, earning him the finger. “And do come see me in six weeks or so and we might get you a smaller bar, depending on how it looks. You don’t want to change it yourself.”

“Thanks,” Jihoon hesitates before trying the odd nickname. “Hoshi.” Soonyoung smiles even brighter than previously while everyone else in the shop groans.

“Really, Soonyoung?” Seungcheol hisses.

“What? I AM a star.” He proudly presents his arm, pointing to the great star on his forearm that’s made to stand out amidst his wholly tattooed sleeve.

“I thought you were a tiger.” An older man that wasn’t there previously speaks up.

“Oh, Yongguk you’re here already? I hope I haven’t kept you waiting, hyung.” Hearing his name, Jihoon recognises him as Bang Yongguk. His group split up recently, right? “And by the way, I can be both.” Soonyoung then points to the colourful tiger portrait on the back of his hand and makes a growling sound and gesture to everyone’s chagrin.

The heavily tattooed man laughs and gets up from the couch in the waiting area. “I’m just early like always. No rush.”

“We should get going anyway, yeah, hyung?” Jihoon pulls out his card and steps to the reception desk. Minghao quickly types the amount on the terminal and puts it on the counter.

“Remember me in six weeks!” Soonyoung waves at him with a grin as they walk away.

Jihoon waves with a smile and laughs quietly to himself once they’ve left the studio. How could he possibly forget such a character?

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Jihoon finds himself admiring his pierced nipple more than he thought he would. It’s definitely more sensitive now, but that’s just because of the fresh wound. He’s already made up his mind to get the other one pierced too, but it’ll have to wait. Like Soonyoung, he too likes symmetry.

“What’s taking so long?” Hansol shouts from their living room.

“Cleaning the piercing!”

“For fifteen minutes? Shouldn’t they be left alone most of the time?”

“I’ll be right there,” Jihoon rolls his eyes and finishes buttoning his shirt. It’s tight and sheer enough that the barbell shows through. He’s gotten a lot of looks, and some of the idols at Pledis have definitely teased him about it, but he doesn’t mind. “It’s not like you took up most of our time, right?”

“Joshua will be there.” Jihoon can hear the pout in his voice from the other room and he instinctively rolls his eyes. It’s cute though, watching Hansol hang on Joshua’s every word. He wonders if he’ll ever do something about his feelings.

“Are they here yet?”

“Any minute now,” Hansol’s knuckles rasp on the door before pushing it open. Just as he watches Jihoon apply brown kohl to his eyelid his phone starts blaring the latest hit they wrote and produced. _Tacky,_ Jihoon thinks like it’s not the set ringtone for his team. “Speak of the devil.” Hansol shows him his phone and it’s a photo of Jeonghan pouting at the camera. “Yo,” His roommate picks up and walks away. “Yeah we’re ready.”

Jihoon puts away the kohl and makes some finishing touches to his hair, pushing it out of his face. He nods to himself and checks out his clothed nipple once more, barbell still snug against the fabric of his marine button up.

“They’re here!” Hansol calls just as he steps out of the bathroom. “Let’s get shitfaced!” Why does he have to sound like a teenager? Before he can roll his eyes again he’s grabbed by the younger composer and pulled out into the hallway, just barely managing to stay on his feet.

“What’s the rush?” Jihoon laughs as he slips into his shoes.

Hansol just grins and downs his can of beer before they head downstairs.

The bar isn’t far from their apartment, so Jeonghan has parked his car here. Joshua, Seungcheol and Seungkwan are all waiting by the entrance of the building, too.

“Big turnout tonight.” Jihoon raises his eyebrows.

“I’m glad most of us could make it. It’s been too long.” Jeonghan pulls Hansol and Jihoon in for a hug. Seeing an opportunity the others jump into it too. Far too enthusiastically. “Careful with the piercing!” Jihoon exclaims. He isn’t pulling away, but that doesn’t stop him from loudly complaining.

It’s packed, but since Seokmin is at work tonight their favourite booth —close to the bar, but not too close— is kept available just for them. Seungcheol heads to the bar to chat with Seokmin and order the first round of the night. With that, Jihoon gives himself a silent reminder not to go overboard tonight. He’s got an appointment at Tiger Studio tomorrow. It’s been seven weeks now. He called beforehand, letting them know he couldn’t make it because of his schedule and Minghao assured him a week would be fine.

Hansol is already staring at Joshua and Jeonghan dancing on the floor.

“Hey, why don’t you just join them.” Jihoon has to push at his shoulder to get his attention.

“I can’t dance,” Hansol sighs and sinks the tiniest bit in his seat.

“Give it a couple drinks,” Jihoon laughs. They all know how the night will progress. “I’m sure you’ll catch up. Just don’t sulk all night, he’s right there for you to confess to. Who knows, he might even pine for you too.”

“What—“ Hansol squints a little and puts a hand to his ear. “I can’t hear you, the music is too loud.”

“Idiot.” He says with exaggerated emphasis on every syllable.

Seungcheol finally comes with a tray of drinks and beer. Jihoon’s quick to snatch one of the gin tonics. The sooner he feels a buzz the sooner he’ll feel comfortable surrounded by all these people. It’s not so bad though. Their schedules rarely line up anymore so it’s worth it. He’s glad they get to go out and have fun like they used to.

“Let’s go!” Seungkwan yells louder than he has to and grabs one of the other gin tonics. Hansol clinks his beer together with Seungkwan’s drink so hard it sounds like the glass is about to shatter. He thinks he spots a crack so he inches a bit away from Hansol just to be safe.

“Let’s not make a mess already,” Seungcheol laughs and cheers with everyone. “Think of poor Seokmin who’s at work tonight.”

“But that means if we make a mess he gets to come over.” Hansol grins. Seungcheol does not look amused, but Jihoon can’t help smiling a little at the younger’s energy.

“Why didn’t you tell me he was hot?” Jihoon complains to Seungcheol after a few more drinks. Everyone else is on the floor, dancing like madmen. Just as he predicted. At least they’re having fun over there so they don’t have to listen to him whining in his moment of weakness.

“Everyone I know is hot,” Seungcheol laughs. “I didn’t know you were into tattoos.”

“Stop it.” He groans and puts on his best ‘don’t’ face.

“Hey you’re the one who said he was hot.”

“I guess…” Jihoon pouts a little. “I’m going there tomorrow. For the piercing.”

“Hey, I’ve got an idea,” He’s not sure if he likes the sound of that. “Come closer.” Seungcheol beckons him closer and pulls out his phone. Jihoon watches as he starts filming their friends on the floor, before changing it to front view. “Here Jihoon.” The older producer grins and pulls him even closer. A bit caught off guard, but he does his best to look good for the camera, even licks the edge of his lips a little for no reason at all. Once done filming they take a couple of photos together.

“Why?”

“You’ll see in a minute.”

“Hyuuung.” Jihoon groans when he sees what he’s doing. He should have realised his agenda sooner, but he blames it on the alcohol. Really he just doesn’t want to admit he was making himself delectable for a certain tattoo artist.

“Bet Soonyoung is gonna say you’re hot.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh look at this one the light caught on your piercing I’m definitely sending this one.” Jihoon glances over and, yeah, he definitely looks hot. Wouldn’t this be too weird or forward though? Then again Soonyoung and Seungcheol go way back. He decides not to worry about it and downs the rest of his drink. It’ll be for future Jihoon to angst about.

Moments later Seungcheol’s phone starts vibrating on the table.

“Told you.” His friend grins and shows him the messages that just dropped in.

_From_ : 🐯

drinking without me hyung TTATT

fuck me

I did a great job

“I don’t see ‘hot’ anywhere, hyung.” Jihoon deadpans, feigning disinterest, though his heart rate definitely quickens. Just a little though.

“Read between the lines, kid.”

“ _Ahh_ , not with the ‘kid’ again.”

Seungcheol laughs and ruffles his hair.

A few more drinks and the night quickly becomes a blur. It’s dancing, laughing and in the end it’s comforting Seungkwan as he pukes his guts out. Some people never learn, huh?

When Jihoon wakes up it’s with a stiff neck, a pounding headache and drool on half his face. Disgusted, he brings a hand to his face to wipe it off. He jumps when he remembers he’s got the appointment today and searches frantically for his phone. When he finally gets to check the time it’s only twelve pm. Minghao had told him to drop in a little before two or six. They must have long days at the studio.

As much as he’d like to stay in bed, he’s not sure he’d wake up again. He’d rather have it done before evening anyway. A composer’s work is never done; the sooner he can get back to the studio the better.

There’s noise in the living room and he vaguely recalls the gang staying over, Seokmin included even though he lives close by. Thank god their sofas are pullouts. Did they get up already? Couldn’t be him.

“Morning,” Jihoon groans more than says as he steps out of his room wearing nothing but sweatpants, eyes blurry with sleep.

“Good morning!” Why do they all sound so cheery? Why does no one value sleep and peaceful mornings?

“You’re up early.” Joshua notes, coffee cup in hand.

“He’s meeting his crush today.” Seungcheol supplies _un_ helpfully.

“ _Please_ ,” Jihoon groans. “I’ve met the guy once and it was strictly professional.” His frown turns upside down when he sees freshly pressed coffee on the kitchen counter. 

“Jihoon’s got a crush?” Seokmin pipes up, mouth hanging open.

“Why’d you have to do this to me, hyung.” Jihoon plops down on the edge of the still pulled out sofa, blowing on his coffee while ignoring everyone’s inquisitive looks.

“You haven’t mentioned anyone to me.” Great, Hansol’s here too, sounding scandalised he missed something about Jihoon’s nonexistent lovelife.

“Because there’s no one to mention.”

“It’s Soonyoung.” Everyone but Joshua and Hansol make an ‘o’ sound.

“Who? Show me!” Joshua laughs. Hansol grabs Joshua and nods fervently because he also wants to see who’s piqued Jihoon’s interest.

“Let me find him,” Jeonghan looks way too satisfied with himself. “I think you’ll like him.”

Jihoon glares into his coffee, but is too tired to huff about this. It’d be a waste of energy anyway now that both Jeonghan and Hansol are set on tormenting him.

“Damn, Jihoon hyung! I didn’t know you liked tattoos. Man I want a nose piercing too. Maybe I should get a nose ring!” Hansol stares at Soonyoung’s photo on Jeonghan’s phone. Jihoon almost asks to look at it himself, but it would be too desperate. _Revealing_. He’ll be seeing him soon enough anyway.

“He’s hot!” Joshua exclaims and laughs. “Go Jihoon!” Everyone agrees with Joshua’s statement and before they can hound him further, Jihoon simply leaves for the bathroom. He needs a shower anyway.

  
  


* * *

A quarter to two is what his phone shows him when he’s outside the studio. He hopes he’s not too early, or late for that matter. He shakes his head and steps inside. There’s nothing to worry about. Stepping inside his eyes are immediately drawn to the sound of Soonyoung’s voice. Booming laughter can be heard quickly after and god damn the others for inviting this nervous feeling in his chest when Soonyoung meets his eyes. He curses the universe for drawing attention to him, but really it’s just the bell above the door.

“Jihoonie!” Soonyoung jumps up and walk over to him immediately.

“Hi,” Jihoon smiles a little, but it feels extremely tight.

“How have you been? Piercing giving you any trouble?”

“Ah, um I’m good,” Jihoon nods and licks his lips to buy time to gather the energy to answer. “At least I think it’s fine. I caught it on my shirt once, but I made sure it didn’t happen again.” Soonyoung makes a pained face and covers his own nipples.

“Yeah that’s no fun. Speaking from experience,” Try as he might he fails the urge to look and his eyes drop to Soonyoung’s chest as he pats his pecs. He wonders if it’s as tattooed as the rest of him, but he doesn’t ask of course. He might feel socially inept at times, but he’s really not. “And it’s good that you’re more careful. Micro tears can be serious too. Everything can cause rejection and migration of the piercing.” Yup, that’s definitely a tongue piercing. “Enough preaching, you ready?” Soonyoung grins and leads the way.

Once again inside the white room Jihoon unceremoniously starts buttoning down his shirt. While it does take longer, he’s found it safer than pulling off shirts all the time. It hurt a lot when it caught on his shirt and he has no intention of experiencing it again.

“Allow me,” Soonyoung leans down and observes it carefully. Jihoon blames the guys for making him hyper aware of Soonyoung’s proximity. “It does indeed look like you’re ready for a shorter bar. You can sit down while I get ready.” Jihoon hums and does as he’s instructed. The room doesn’t feel as cold today, he observes as his heart thrums in his chest.

“I’ll just clean it first,” Soonyoung smiles and does just that. Somehow it feels more vulnerable to be in this position now, but that might be that the mortification he felt at the time has dissipated. Soonyoung makes swift, but deliberate motions and Jihoon can’t help staring at him work.

“Does it look okay?”

“It does!” Soonyoung grins up at him after switching bars. “Still no touching though, okay?”

“I wasn’t— right.”

“It’s coming along nicely. You can check in in a month or two and we can see how it’s progressing. Again it’s difficult to tell how long it’ll take, especially since you don’t have any other piercings.” Jihoon almost apologises, because he’s an idiot.

“I should get more, huh?”

“Well I’m obviously biased in more ways than one so I’ll just— _not_ answer.” For the first time Jihoon’s not sure if Soonyoung deliberately made him blush or not. “It’s a good look on you,” Jihoon cocks his head when he catches the split second Soonyoung’s face falters. “I mean— Seungcheol sent me some photos last night. I don’t know if you knew,” He stumbles over his words and it eases the tension Jihoon’s been feeling. Makes him feel more warm than before. “Sorry for making this awkward.” Soonyoung cringes and looks away.

“It’s fine,” Jihoon laughs. “And thank you.”

  
  
  


* * *

A month passes before Jihoon _needs_ to have his other nipple pierced. Every time he notices the piercing -which is constantly- he craves the symmetry. It’ll be a pain to wait for both of them to heal, but he can deal with that. The first one is practically healed anyway. So he finds the card with Tiger Studio’s information and once he’s typed the number he presses _call_ without hesitation.

“Tiger Studio, Minghao speaking.” Minghao sounds polite though it’s obvious from the way he says it that he’s done this a billion times.

“Hi! Jihoon here—”

“Seungcheol’s friend?” Jihoon’s genuinely surprised he remembers.

“Yeah! I was wondering if I could set up another piercing appointment?”

“Of course, when do you have the time? It’s pretty open for piercings,” He can hear someone calling out in the background. “Mingyu’s available today.”

“Oh, um… I want,” _I did not just say that._ Literally no one would misconstrue that, except maybe his annoying friends, so if his heart could kindly stop thudding against his rib cage... He takes a moment to recover before continuing. “I’d prefer Hoshi since he did my first nipple piercing.”

“Ah, you’re getting the second one done? No problem. Soonyoung is swamped this week, but how about next Tuesday? He’s got some open slots that Friday too.”

“I’m good for Tuesday, but it’d have to be after work.”

“Come by before seven sometime then. He should be getting ready between tattoos around that time.”

“Cool, that’s perfect. Thanks.”

“No problem. See you then.”

“See you.”

  
  
  


* * *

Tuesday comes around and his heart is in his throat when Soonyoung guides him to the piercing studio. Jihoon can’t believe it’s getting worse every time. When was the last time he was crushing on someone anyway? He’s been too busy with work to even consider looking for anything. Not that he’s looking now. Especially not at Soonyoung.

“Couldn’t resist, huh?” Soonyoung smirks and for a split second Jihoon freezes, tips of his ears going red, as he misinterprets the question and becomes temporarily anxious that Soonyoung’s a mind reader.

“Ah, no,” He chuckles and scratches the nape of his neck. “I guess I’m a sucker for symmetry too.”

Soonyoung must have a lot more time today; they end up chatting more than anything else and it’s nice. Soonyoung is handsome, charismatic, funny and… adorable. Jihoon finds himself thinking he’s never met someone so easygoing before. And boy does he talk, but it’s nice. It takes the pressure off Jihoon to make small talk.

“So your job,” Soonyoung says and Jihoon almost laughs because he hasn’t even removed his shirt yet. They’re nowhere near getting him pierced. “Are you a composer like Seungcheol hyung?”

“And producer,” Jihoon nods and decides to continue because of the intrigued look in Soonyoung’s eyes. “I work at Pledis too, so most of my work goes to the idol groups they have contracts with.”

“Oh so you write music for pretty-boys!”

“You are a pretty boy.” Jihoon’s eyes widen at his suddenly nonexistent filter, but thankfully Soonyoung just laughs heartily, eyes closing and cheeks bunching up cutely. In spite of his mortification it’s difficult to look away.

“So you’re saying I could have been an idol?”

“Minus the tattoos— absolutely.” Jihoon answers without skipping a beat.

“Are you saying my tattoos are ugly?” Soonyoung unexpectedly raises his voice. If Woozi hadn’t been scared of having offended him he would have found the deepening of his voice hot.

“Ah— _no_ , no I— _Soonyoung—_ “

“Don’t ‘Soonyoung’ me after disrespecting me.”

Jihoon hangs his head and that’s when Soonyoung starts laughing again.

“Soonyoung!” Jihoon lifts his head and _whines_ , cheeks beet red. He swats at him for good measure. “Don’t do that!”

“What, you scared I’d dislike you?” Soonyoung raises and lowers his eyebrow a couple of times and Jihoon scoffs at him. _Maybe,_ he thinks, but he’s not sure Soonyoung has it in him to dislike anyone. Well, at least not over something so trivial as a dumb misunderstanding. “Don’t worry, Jihoonie.” He says with a soft smile, but Jihoon does worry because of the rapid beating in his chest.

  
  
  


* * *

_To:_ Seungcheol Hyung

If I ask you a question can you promise not to make a big deal out of it?

_From:_ Seungcheol Hyung

I could, but I’d be lying

Sup, kid?

Jihoon briefly considers commenting on the distasteful nickname, but he’s got more pressing things on his mind so he chooses to ignore it. Hopefully Seungcheol gets less satisfaction from it that way.

_To:_ Seungcheol Hyung

Is he seeing anyone?

Jihoon groans and throws his head back on the couch when Seungcheol’s face appears on screen. He did this to himself, but he lets it ring three more times before answering.

“That’s cryptic even for you.” Seungcheol says, question evident in his tone of voice.

“How is it cryptic? There’s only one guy—“ Shit. Did he just admit his stupid crush to Seungcheol before admitting it to himself?

“You could have been asking about any of our friends for all I know— _Whatever_ ,” Seungcheol bemoans. It takes a few seconds before realisation sets in and he goes ‘oh’. “Wait. ‘Only one guy’, huh? I knew you liked Soonyoung! You should learn to listen to me.” Jihoon rolls his eyes from the obvious satisfaction in his voice.

“Whatever,” Jihoon pouts. “Tell me yes or no or I’m hanging up.”

“So touchy,” Seungcheol mock sighs. “He’s single, don’t worry. I wouldn’t have encouraged you if he wasn’t. Aaaa, this is so exciting! Will you ask him out?” Jihoon stops listening after that in spite of Seungcheol droning on. If it had been Seokmin or Seungkwan he would have simply hung up the phone, but he respects Seungcheol too much.

“Hyung I have to go.”

“Sure you do,” Seungcheol laughs. “Let’s go out next weekend. Seokmin’s working, but at least we get to hang out for a bit.”

“When are you gonna do something about that?” It might sound vague, but Seungcheol knows perfectly well that he means ‘when are you gonna do something about that ridiculously huge crush you have on Seokmin?’ He doesn’t push it though. God, how are they all so helpless?

“I have to go too,” His voice sounds unsteady and it makes Jihoon smirk. “Catch you later.” He only feels a little bad. Seungcheol’s shy and Seokmin’s loud and Jihoon laughs a little to himself because he recognises how similar it is to him and Soonyoung. It’s different though. They’ve known each other for years and a misstep could, worst case scenario, divide them and their friends. Meanwhile Soonyoung isn’t part of their circle. He’s new and fresh and if it doesn’t work out, or if Jihoon’s outright rejected, it won’t have any lasting impressions on them as a whole. So he understands both Seungcheol and Hansol’s predicaments. He still wishes they’d get their fingers out of their asses. Seriously.

  
  


* * *

Months pass and his piercings eventually heal. Spending so much time at the studio has left him considering getting the tattoos he’s been wanting since he was a teenager. Nothing much, just some lyrics from his first hit song as a reminder and maybe something cheesy like notes. He doesn’t care about cheesy though, it’s his body so what other people think of it doesn't matter.

That’s why he’s looking through Soonyoung’s instagram ‘portfolio’ a slow Saturday evening. He stares a bit too long at Soonyoung’s latest photo where he’s doing his claw fingers pose. Or ‘tiger pose’, he supposes. But that’s not why he’s staring. The bright orange has been replaced by a bright red, or is it pink? Either way it’s.. it’s hot. Fuck. After that short diversion, he makes a point of scrolling quickly past photos of Soonyoung.

In contrast to his colourful tattoos, Soonyoung appears to specialise in black and grey realism. He also does some mean lettering tattoos. He doesn’t realise he’s been scrolling through and liking an obscene amount of photos until he receives a PM and his blood freezes. It takes a hot minute of him plain staring at his phone for him to even consider opening it.

From tigerstudio.hoshi

Like what you see?

_You have no idea,_ is the first thought that springs to mind, but he does not intend to respond with anything to that extent.

_To:_ tigerstudio.hoshi

I’m considering getting a tattoo

_From:_ tigerstudio.hoshi

And you’re considering me to pop your cherry? I’m honoured, Jihoonie

You know where I am if you want to discuss

Don’t you usually have a back and forth through emails or DMs when you want tattoos? Then again he supposes they sort of know each other now and he does live close by.

_To:_ tigerstudio.hoshi

It’s nothing much. You’ll think I’m basic, lol

_From:_ tigerstudio.hoshi

I may look scary, but I don’t gatekeep

Jihoon laughs out loud at that. 

_To:_ tigerstudio.hoshi

You’re the least scary person I’ve ever met

_From:_ tigerstudio.hoshi

I don’t know if I’m supposed to be offended or not

_To:_ tigerstudio.hoshi

Dork

When can I drop by?

_From:_ tigerstudio.hoshi

It’s always open for my favourite client 😉

Hold on, is this flirting? He quickly scraps that thought altogether. He knows Soonyoung is just charismatic and takes great care of his customers. Of anyone who steps inside his shop, really.

A few messages later and they decide on a Friday three weeks from now. Time has never trickled by quite so slowly before.

  
  
  


* * *

“Soonyoung! It’s your one client of the day.” Is the first thing Jihoon hears when he steps inside. Must be a slow day. Minghao looks smug as Soonyoung nearly trips over himself.

“Slow day?” He decides to ask, airing his curiosity. Minghao snorts, but he’s looking at his phone so Jihoon brushes it off.

“It happens,” Soonyoung smiles. “I like to focus all my attention on one client anyway. And then there’s the time going into designing the tattoo. I hope you don’t mind waiting today since we didn’t get into what you want?”

“Of course not! I feel bad though. I just want a small tattoo.” He says sheepishly.

“Don’t worry, I remember.” Soonyoung assures him with one of his serotonin inducing smiles. Jihoon scrunches his nose, hopefully imperceptibly, because ‘serotonin smile’ is too cheesy even for his KPOP-lyrics.

They sit at Soonyoung’s workstation discussing the tattoo. Everything from placement to size to meaning. Jihoon feels flustered at first, they’re not alone in the studio, but the people there are busy with their own thing, at least that’s what he tries to tell himself. Mingyu and Wonwoo are two of the artists working there and they are busy consulting their own clients. And Minghao is Minghao. Jihoon catches him roll his eyes a few times, but it’s only when Soonyoung gets particularly loud.

“The piano version of the intro of the song,” Soonyoung repeats while scratching his chin. “Can I find it somewhere?”

“Ah, no it’s.. my version,” Jihoon blushes. “It’s unreleased, but it’s all in here.” He taps at his temple and looks away from Soonyoung’s too affective eyes.

“You’ll have to show me sometime,” His voice is small all of a sudden. “If you want, I mean!” Jihoon laughs at the abrupt change in decibels.

“I’d love too.” He says, hoping he’s not too obvious, but it’s a lost cause; his ears and cheeks are dusted red already; have been for some time now. He can’t decide if he wants Soonyoung to notice or not.

“Do you want to keep it simple like this, or do you want some added flare or details?” Soonyoung pens at Jihoon’s sketch and gives some simple suggestions to make it cleaner or more stylised.

“I’d prefer it simple.”

“Awesome,” Soonyoung licks his lips and Jihoon desperately tries not to follow the motion, he really does, but he fails miserably. “Allow me.” Soonyoung wraps some of the sheer paper around his wrist and marks five places for size measurement. “I’ll work my magic on the computer over there to make the final design and stencil. I’ll make sure to make some neat and clean lines for you. It won’t take long, but you should eat before we start. And remember, no caffeine!” Jihoon laughs, but acquiesces.

He realises too late that he can see Soonyoung working from where he sits by the coffee shop window. The windows to Tiger Studio are floor to ceiling and Soonyoung works by the window. Right in front of him. Soonyoung notices him after a while and eyes him suspiciously and motions from his eyes to the coffee cup in Jihoon’s hands. It almost makes Jihoon topple off his chair with laughter. He tries to mouth ‘decaf’ as best he can, but Soonyoung still shakes his head at him. A few minutes later the tattoo artist grabs his attention again and holds a small stencil between his fingers and gives him a thumbs up.

“It’s decaf!” Jihoon says a bit too loudly as he steps back into the shop.

“What’s the point of decaf? You remove the purpose of the beverage.” Soonyoung cringes, but quickly grins again. “You ready?”

“Ready.”

The stencil looks perfect on the first try. He doesn’t really feel the need to get up and look in the mirror since he can just look down at his wrist, but Soonyoung insists. It’s a bit intimidating to have the slightly taller man behind himself in the mirror, _but_.. Jihoon wills any dirty thoughts floating in his mind away. It’s not too successful.

“You want to change anything? Don’t be afraid to disagree with anything. We have time and it’s going to be on your body so it’s important you’re happy with it. _Especially_ with that placement.”

“It’s perfect.” Jihoon assures him with a smile.

“Then I suggest you get comfortable while I set up.”

He tries to fiddle on his phone instead of staring at Soonyoung preparing, but he’s curious about the work too so it’s not just to look at Soonyoung. Since it’s such a simple tattoo there’s not much to prepare, so he worries for no reason. What else is new? It’s strange having someone other than himself shave him and the location makes it even more odd. There’s barely any hair though so it’s over with quickly. Soonyoung cleans the area and before Jihoon knows it the tattoo artist asks him if he’s ready.

A deep breath and a nod later and it begins.

“You know if you wanted to see me we could just grab a coffee,” Soonyoung says when Jihoon draws in a long breath. It amazes him how Soonyoung can a) say such a thing so easily, and b) that he can do it while tattooing him. This is definitely flirting though, right? Is it too mean to tease him?

“You didn’t sound too enthusiastic about coffee a minute ago.” Jihoon laughs, chest rumbling a little, but he tries to stay as still as possible. He carefully observes the concentration on Soonyoung’s face as he works the needle between the layers of skin, but most of all his eyes linger on the pink of Soonyoung’s cheeks.

It hurts, but it’s not unbearable and it’s such a small tattoo with fine lines that the session is over much faster than he expected. Soonyoung rubs something on the fresh tattoo and is probably telling him how to care for it as he wraps it. It’s like he’s underwater, unable to catch what he’s saying and thoughts are bouncing around in his head telling him this is it. He’s got to ask now or he never will.

“Can I take you up on that?” He says dimly, like Soonyoung is supposed to just pick up the thread from earlier.

“Hm?” Soonyoung tilts his head cutely, like he often does, brows drawn the tiniest bit together.

“Coffee.” Jihoon doesn’t dare look at Soonyoung’s face as he says it.

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung sucks in a breath of air. “Are you asking me on a date?”

“At least I waited until you were done?” He says hopefully.

“Coffee’s on me.” Soonyoung grins and Jihoon feels warm and tingly all over and he almost says ‘thank you’, but that’d be ridiculous. That’s the thing with Soonyoung though, he makes him want to be a little ridiculous.

  
  
  


* * *

One coffee turns into two turns into several dates. It’s warm hands clasped together as they walk through the park and eventually kisses when Jihoon decides he can’t take the waiting anymore. Soonyoung seems more shy than him sometimes, but it’s okay. It makes Jihoon feel brave.

Jeonghan complains they’re attached at the hip after only three weeks of seeing each other and Jihoon finds he doesn’t mind. He only cozies up to Soonyoung even more making everyone groan. Everyone except Hansol and Joshua who are too busy making out in the kitchen when they were supposed to grab snacks. Soonyoung pokes his side and nudges his head in the direction of Seokmin and Sungcheol who are standing closer together than usual and it makes Jihoon sigh. Jihoon shifts a little in Soonyoung’s lap to kiss his neck.

Everything appears to be falling into place. Or should he say _everyone._

  
  


_Bonus_

Speaking of falling into place.

Hansol is over at Joshua’s and it’s deathly quiet as they stumble across the threshold to his apartment. Disregarding jangling keys and heavy breaths. Soonyoung’s fingers immediately brush against Jihoon’s nipples and it drags a low moan out of him. The tattoo artist finds his reactions way too satisfying. Only yesterday Jihoon smacked him across the head for brushing against a nipple in public. 100th time’s the charm?

He’s sporting the new nipple-shields that Soonyoung custom ordered. The [design](https://imgur.com/KuGCntH) is relatively simple, but that’s why he likes them. Soonyoung definitely likes them too; diving in to nip at one the moment he’s unbuttoned enough of Jihoon’s shirt.

He almost pushes him away. He’s already painfully hard in his skinny jeans and he needs to get out of them already. Seemingly reading his mind, Soonyoung drops to his knees and for some reason he decides to be merciful; no teasing he simply gets Jihoon out of his jeans and underwear and immediately helps himself to his cock.

“Fuck,” Jihoon’s got half a mind to complain, they’re in the middle of the hallway and there’s nothing for him to brace himself on. He settles for Soonyoung’s shoulder and red hair. A shudder courses through him as the cold barbel in Soonyoung’s tongue teases up his cock, but the most violent shudder is left for when he rubs it against his slit.

“Stop, stop,” Jihoon groans. He’d let him continue, but he’s got other plans. Taking advantage of Soonyoung’s confused pause, Jihoon pulls him up and walks him to the bedroom, kissing him all the while. Soonyoung’s hands search his body after fully unbuttoning Jihoon’s shirt, but they inevitably land on his nipples to tease the sensitive buds. Jihoon does his best not to stop in his tracks until he can shove Soonyoung onto the bed.

“Strip,” Jihoon sits down on the bed and pats his thigh. “And come here.” Soonyoung wastes no time slipping out of his clothes with the agility of a cat. Jihoon reaches for the lube and condoms in the bedside table and starts warming some on his fingers while looking directly at him. Soonyoung, fully naked, takes his seat and grabs Jihoon by the shoulders, wrinkling the fabric of his shirt.

Jihoon’s not known to waste time either so he brings his hand behind Soonyoung and teases his rim immediately. The tattoo artist’s head falls to his shoulder with a whimper. A mess for him before they get started, huh? Jihoon smirks and slowly works a finger inside of him. Soonyoung quickly recovers and starts nipping at his neck, leaving a trail of bites and kisses up to his ear. He feels Soonyoung reaching for the bottle of lube and a moment later a cold hand grabs both their erections. Jihoon slaps his ass for not letting it heat up even a little bit beforehand. His lover merely giggles in response and begins stroking them.

Jihoon contorts just as he slips the second finger inside of him; Soonyoung’s other hand is working on his nipple. “I’ll never get tired of that,” Soonyoung says with a breathless laugh before catching his lips. “So sensiti—“ Jihoon curls his fingers, massaging his prostate. “Hoonie, ah,” Soonyoung moans and grips them tighter. It doesn’t take long for both of them to become a moaning, writhing mess. They’ve already studied each other’s bodies to completion. Knows just where to touch, kiss, prod to elicit the desired response.

“Are you going to fuck me, or are you going to come like this?” Soonyoung says and before Jihoon can respond he dips down to a nipple and starts licking. Biting. And fuck, yeah he might just come like this. “Cute,” Soonyoung says, but his breath is strained, revealing how affected he is by Jihoon’s fingers.

“On your knees,” Jihoon manages and lets his fingers slip out. 

“Yes, boss.” Soonyoung kisses his nipple and Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Like this?” Soonyoung bends beautifully for him and it takes him a moment to move into position.

“Yeah,” Jihoon hums and grabs more lube. “I‘ve been thinking,” Jihoon says as he gets behind Soonyoung and tries not to get lost as he stares at his tattooed form. There’s so much to look at, but his eyes are ultimately drawn to his back piece, which leads him back to what he was going to say. “I want a ceiling mirror.”

“That so?” Soonyoung’s breath sounds heavy with anticipation.

“I really want you to see this,” His hand trails down the beautiful scenery covering his artist’s entire back. The blues and greens of water and forest moving in tandem with his every breath. “How beautiful it is when I fuck you,” There’s a sharp intake of breath and Jihoon picks that moment to push himself inside of him. He keeps caressing his back. Observes every divot and ripple of sweat. He loves having him like this. Loves having his expressive Soonyoung under him.

“Please move,” Soonyoung whines.

“Sorry, Youngie,” Jihoon laughs. “Am I neglecting you?”

“I’m just—“ Soonyoung struggles as they start moving together again. “That sounds so.. we should maybe look into that...” It’s not every day he gets to hear him being shy. Jihoon smirks and starts fucking him in earnest.

“I’d pull your head back like this,” He grabs him by his red locks until the back of his head hits his nape. “And I’d make you look.” Soonyoung starts tightening around him and Jihoon takes that moment to start pumping his cock. “Look at how beautifully it changes,” Jihoon continues. “Look at how fucked out you are already.” Soonyoung’s breath sounds properly strained now, but Jihoon’s no better off. The shift of his hips are erratic already. “Make you tell me what they mean..” Jihoon mutters though there's no use asking now, he knows this. Not when Soonyoung’s eyes are pinched shut and his breaths sound choked when he's not outright moaning. “Will you tell me what this one means, Youngie?” He lets go of his hair to trace the blue lotus flower on his neck. Receiving no answer he dips down to nip at his back, thrusts becoming slower, but fucking him deeper and harder. Soonyoung has completely lost their rhythm by now, but that just spurs him on.

“ _Hoonie_ ,” Soonyoung chokes and puts his hand over Jiboon’s, stroking him tighter. “I'm gonna—” He doesn't get to finish before he spills onto the sheets. The full body shudder that follows makes Jihoon groan loudly. Soonyoung is barely keeping himself up anymore, head and forearms dropped to the bed.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon groans and with some final thrusts, hips slapping loudly against Soonyoung, he comes. His hands are clasped tightly on Soonyoung’s hips, keeping him as close and deep as possible. After a roll of his hips he finally pulls out; kissing his lower back as he does. And that's Soonyoung’s clue to drop to the bed, making Jihoon laugh as he throws away the condom.

“Come on,” Jihoon says and reaches out a hand, but doesn't expect Soonyoung to take it. Not immediately anyway. He's never been fond of doing anything after, especially not after bottoming.

“Carry me!” Soonyoung rolls onto his back and raises his arms into the air.

“Yeah right.”

“Carry me,” Soonyoung says with a pout, arms still high. “Ji-hoo-nie~” As much as he can protest, why bother?

“Alright,” Jihoon sighs, but it doesn't come out half as exasperated as he means for it to be. He can't even keep his smile in check.

Soonyoung grins like the cat that got the canary, but his eyes quickly go wide when Jihoon grabs him and swings him across his shoulders.

“I meant bridal style!” He whines and pinches at him.

“Are you saying I should drop you?” He loosens his grip enough for Soonyoung to instinctively grab onto him tighter with a curse on his lips.

“I hate you.”

“You love me.” Jihoon scoffs as he takes them to the bathroom.

“I do.” Soonyoung leaves a kiss on his arm and an incredible warmth in his chest. “I love my bite-sized little man.”

If not for the tiled floor of the bathroom Jihoon wouldn’t have hesitated dropping him.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so bad for the TWO members I left out completely. I couldn't decide whether or not Junhui was going to be someone's boyfriend or not, or an artist or whatever and Dino was going to be Soonyoung's apprentice (imagine the chaos). It would have been fun, but I don't have it in me to continue writing this. Sorry.
> 
> You can find me [@vminanon](https://twitter.com/vminanon)


End file.
